elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unseen Visions
Unseen Visions is a quest in . Background After discovering that Dexion has become blind, I've had to secure alternate means to decipher the Elder Scrolls and locate Auriel's Bow. It's been suggested that I might be able to read the Elder Scrolls myself if I use an ancient technique performed by the original Moth Priests. I'm now on my way to a place known as the Ancestor Glade to discover the origin of the mysterious ritual. Walkthrough After retrieving the other two Elder Scrolls, return to Dexion. Tell him both Elder Scrolls have been retrieved and he will go on to tell you that he can no longer read them as he has gone blind from reading the first due to a lack of preparation. He will then explain the Ritual of the Ancestor Moth that can be performed at Ancestor Glade, southeast of Falkreath. Ancestor Glade ]] Head to Ancestor Glade, located east of Angi's Camp. Enter the cave and proceed deeper past the foliage and over the felled tree trunk. The tunnel will open into an enormous picturesque cavern. Walk down to the bottom of the cavern by the stone pillars and take the Draw Knife from the center of the large rock. Use the Draw Knife to collect some bark from one of the surrounding Canticle Trees. surrounded in a swarm of Ancestor Moths]] Next, attract seven Ancestor Moth swarms, they can be obtained by simply walking around the cave and running into each swarm. Reading the Elder Scrolls ]] Once all seven have been attracted, stand in the column of light and read the Elder Scroll (Blood). Vision will be engulfed by a blinding light as the other scrolls are read and a map will begin to form with each reading that depicts a location somewhere between Markarth and Solitude. After reading the scroll, speak to Serana and tell her the visions about the cave far on the western edge of Skyrim. This appears to be the location of Auriel's Bow. This completes the quest and immediately starts the next, "Touching the Sky". Upon exiting the conversation, several Dawnguard with an Armored Troll or two Vampires with three Vampire's Thralls and a Gargoyle (depending on who has been sided with) will have followed the Dragonborn to the cave and will attack. Once they have been defeated, exit out of the cave and head to Darkfall Cave. Journal Trivia *Despite the fact that this is the ritual used to read the Elder Scrolls, reading the Elder Scroll (Dragon) or the Elder Scroll (Sun), even with Canticle Bark in one's inventory and a full swarm of Ancestor Moths, the Dragonborn will only experience a "default" reading and temporary blindness. *With the Alchemy perk Green Thumb, the Dragonborn will be able to harvest two pieces of Canticle Bark. One has a value and weight of 0, the other has a weight of 0 and value of 350. One can be used as a decorative or collectors item, the other sold for a healthy price. *When you first talk to Serana after having read the Elder Scroll (Blood), you have the option to reply "That felt strange" if you select that reply Serana will comment that the Dragonborn was "Looking about a thousand leagues away". This is a phrase used to describe the vacant or unfocused gaze into the distance, seen as characteristic of a war-weary or traumatized soldier. Bugs de:Ungesehene Visionen es:Visiones inadvertidas ru:Невидимые видения Category:Dawnguard: Main Quests